The present invention relates generally to applicators for applying makeup to the face and for removing deposits therefrom, and more specifically, to makeup applicators formed by co-molding a unitary body and applicator from a resilient material and a generally rigid material over a portion of the body.
The use of makeup applicators for applying and removing makeup is well known in the art. Typical makeup applicators are constructed with a relatively rigid handle and a resilient applicator. To apply makeup, the user dips or wipes the applicator into the cosmetics, and manipulates the handle to position the applicator with respect to the application area. The shape of the applicator is adapted to best perform the desired function (e.g., applying pressed powder for the eyes or face, liquid or solid lipstick, eyeliner, mascara blush and the like).
In certain prior art makeup applicators, the handle is fabricated from plastic, and a foam applicator pad is attached to the handle by swaging a metal sleeve over one end of the handle and the pad. This arrangement is disadvantageous as it can be relatively expensive to manufacture, usually involving several steps in the fabrication process. In addition, the resulting assembly is neither particularly damage tolerant nor aesthetically appealing.
Another prior art makeup applicator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,682 to Shabo ("Shabo"). The Shabo applicator includes a handle formed with an elongated peg on which is disposed a foam swab for applying makeup.
It is also known in the prior art to manufacture composite thermoplastic structures by co-molding different materials in a single mold. An example is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,053 to Eckhardt et al ("Eckhardt"). The Eckhardt patent discloses a method for manufacturing multiple-layer molded articles by first introducing a first thermoplastic material along the walls of an injection molding machine, subsequently injecting a second (foaming) thermoplastic material with a chemical or physical expanding agent, and then forcing gas into the mold cavity to evenly distribute the second thermoplastic material in the mold cavity. Another teaching of co-molding is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,557 to Debaes et al. ("Debaes"). The Debaes reference discloses a method of fabricating objects having an elastomeric outer wall and a synthetic foam core. In that method, a micro-cellular or non-cellular elastomer is applied to a surface(s) that defines some or all of the mold cavity in a first step, and before the elastomer is completely cured, a second reaction mixture for obtaining a synthetic foam is injected into the mold cavity. The entire part is then cured and removed from the mold.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with prior art makeup applicators by providing a co-molded applicator assembly that is aesthetically and functionally superior to those in the prior art, yet with lower manufacturing costs, enhanced durability and superior reliability.